


Flirting with the Devil

by OliversMuse



Category: Arrow - Fandom, Felicity Smoak - Fandom, Lucifer - Fandom, Oliver Queen - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: Babbling Felicity, Flirting, Green Arrow - Freeform, Jealous Oliver, Love, flirty Lucifer, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliversMuse/pseuds/OliversMuse
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are on a mission in Los Angeles when they are left with no choice but to seek the help of Lucifer Morningstar. Lucifer is good looking, charming and quite the flirt and when he meets Oliver and Felicity that flirting is put into overdrive. He is particularly drawn to Felicity. This brings Oliver's jealousy to the forefront and Felicity's babbling to a peak. Oliver is not happy that he has to ask for Lucifer's help but he might be the only one that can help save their mission.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 141
Kudos: 297





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> I know after Crisis that we were all loving the interaction with Lucifer and Mia. So, after a thread with @lyricalarrow, @quiveringbunny and  
@IArrowverse we all felt a fic had to be written. This will be set in season 5 when Oliver and Felicity were "dating" again, and I am not sure how long it will be. It will depend on where my Muse takes things. These ladies are amazing and I hope I do this fic justice for them.
> 
> I also hope you guys like it. Please leave kudos and comments if you do.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> The banner is by my sweet friend @olida_magda. You are the best!

“Oliver you have two men coming up the alley from the north. Neither are armed.”

Oliver heard Felicity’s voice coming over comm’s as he settled into position. He had just spent most of the morning doing reconnaissance and now he was ready to get the target and head back to the hotel. He and Felicity had traveled to Los Angeles in pursuit of a meta human that was stealing souls. He had left four bodies in his wake in Star City and Oliver was ready to get the meta and return home.

“Copy Overwatch, I am in position.”

“Oliver are you sure you don’t want to wait and talk to the contact that Constantine set up for you? I mean you don’t even have John backing you up.”

“I got this.” Oliver’s voice growled back over the comm’s and Felicity sat back with a sigh as she watched her computer screen.

“Stubborn……” Felicity’s muttered words were barely audible.

“Did you say something?” Oliver’s voice came over the comm’s again and Felicity realized she had left hers on.

“Uh, no. Just hurry home.”

Oliver crouched down in the alley waiting. He saw the two men and when they drew near, he jumped down into their path.

He frowned as he looked them over. They were nothing like what he was expecting. One gentleman had on a nice suit and had dark black hair and seemed quite refined. The other was a bulkier African American gentleman that was dressed in jeans and a shirt. They looked at him in surprise and then the man in the suit gave him a once over with a smile curving his lips.

“Mmm, danger and leather, Lucifer likes.”

“Lucy!” Amenadiel glanced at his brother and rolled his eyes.

“What? We are standing in front of a man dressed in green leather, wielding a bow and arrow.” Lucifer takes a step closer to Oliver and smiles. “So, tell me, what is it that you desire?”

Oliver stepped back lowering his head and Lucifer was quite surprised. Most people could not look away and revealing their deepest desire was always the end result. This man was a strong one.

“Who are you and what do are you doing here?” Oliver’s growly voice startled Amenadiel, but Lucifer just smiled charmingly.

“Lucifer Morningstar at your service. Or maybe you should be at my service.”

Oliver looked up in surprise. Lucifer Morningstar? This man was the contact that Constantine was going to set him up with later. And was he flirting?

Oliver looked between them still sizing them up. For a large man Amenadiel had a peaceful air about him. However, Lucifer was a whole other story. He knew he was the devil, the real Lucifer, and he knew he needed to tread lightly.

“If you are looking for your meta human he is gone. We passed him on the way into the alley.” Lucifer crossed his hands casually as Oliver glared at him.

“You let him go? I thought you were going to help me.” Oliver gripped his bow tight. Damn, he had been so close.

“Now, now, a deal is a deal. Especially one with the devil. I am going to help you. The reason I let him go is because now you can find out who he is working with.”

“Lucy and I were able to find out that the meta you are chasing is working with someone.” Amenadiel pulled out a piece of paper with a man’s face. “His name is James Anderson. He is from Central City and has been working with the Soul Man. He is the one that finds the Soul Man his victims.”

“Soul Man?” Oliver looked at Amenadiel a little confused.

Lucifer smiled. “Great name for your meta eh? It has a nice ring to it.”

Oliver looked at Lucifer with a small bit of annoyance. “We did not know he was working with someone.”

“He keeps a low profile.” Amenadiel indicated the paper.

“Getting this information is one of the perks of working with the devil. No need to thank me. Well maybe. Just a little. No one’s stopping you.” Lucifer smiled.

“Thank you.” Oliver bit the words out. “I have to go.” He shot an arrow to the roof and then catapulted up and out of sight.

Lucifer watched him go with a gleam in his eyes. “Interesting fellow eh?”

Amenadiel just shook his head and started to walk away.

“What? He wears green leather and growls. You don’t find that fascinating?” Lucifer followed his brother. Amenadiel never answered him.

***

Felicity had been watching her pad as Oliver met with the two men. They didn’t fight nor did they seem to argue, and Felicity was intrigued. Who were they? The taller of the two was quite good looking and had a charm about him that would catch any woman’s eye. He obviously was not the meta they had been chasing for over a week.

She heard a thump on the patio and soon Oliver entered the room. He pulled his hood back and then set his bow on the desk in the room.

“How did it go? Who were those men?” Felicity was on him in a second with questions.

“That was not my meta. That was Lucifer Morningstar, the contact that Constantine arranged.”

“What? But how?”

“He’s the devil. He also let my meta go.” Oliver said the words with a slight annoyance and Felicity’s eyes flew wider.

“He let him go? I thought he was supposed to help us.”

“Actually, he did.” Oliver pulled the picture from his jacket pocket. “It seems the Soul Man, as Lucifer calls him, has an accomplice.”

“The Soul Man? Hmm, it has a nice ring to it.” Felicity was looking at the picture and she did not see Oliver roll his eyes at her choice of words. She walked over to where her laptop was set up with a scanner nearby.

“Let me see if I can find a name for our accomplice.” She scanned in the paper and after about 5 minutes of working they had a hit.

“Ah ha! His name is Peter Jackson. He works as a bartender here in Los Angeles.”

Oliver removed his jacket and then walked over and looked over her shoulder.

“He doesn’t have a record.” Felicity typed quickly and Oliver watched as he always did. In pure amazement as a few seconds later they had an address. “Voila!”

Felicity looked up at him and smiled. “The devil is not the only one with a trick up his sleeve.”

Oliver leaned down and kissed her lips. “Thank you.” He started toward his bow.

“Where are you going?”

Felicity turned in her seat, her lips still tingling from the kiss. They had been back together for about 4 months and she had to admit, his kisses still gave her goose bumps.

“To this guy’s address.”

Felicity walked over and grabbed his bow. “Oh no you are not. You have plenty of time tomorrow to get our man, tonight you are taking me out. Are you hungry? Because I am starving.” Felicity walked over and grabbed her coat. She knew the Soul Man had just hit a few nights before, so they had some time before he struck again.

“You want to go out?” Oliver was surprised. Ok, he could wait until tomorrow on their meta. However, he had been hoping for a quiet evening in their room.

“Yes. We are in Los Angeles. Let’s go enjoy the evening.”

Oliver sighed as he headed to the bathroom. “Let me take a quick shower.”

Felicity grinned. Tonight, they would enjoy the town.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> I hope you had a fabulous Christmas and New Years with your family and loved ones. I have a short update below, but don't worry. I will be back to full, longer updates starting next week. Thank you guys for all of your well wishes and for being patient.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Lucifer sat in his favorite restaurant surrounded by three beautiful women. He was smiling, drinking and having an overall good time, but he was aware of everything going on around him. He had bought the restaurant to compliment his bar that sat at the top of the building. As much as he loved chaos this provided a calmer atmosphere and had proven useful with Los Angeles’ elite.

He glanced up as two people entered the room and his smile grew wider. It was the handsome archer, and he had a woman on his arm that Lucifer noticed immediately. She was petite and blonde, and he had to get to know her.

He excused himself and made his way, drink in hand toward the front. This was his restaurant and they would be his guests.

Oliver led Felicity into the restaurant, his hand on the small of her back and his eyes moving around the room. The restaurant had been recommended by the hotel concierge and it was said to be three stars. However, he was always on alert. It was a continual bone of contention with Felicity because she was always trying to get him to relax.

He scanned the room as they approached the maîtres’ d, but then he stiffened, and his eyes rolled when he heard a familiar voice.

“Well, well I don’t believe we have met before.” Lucifer ignored Oliver and walked right up to Felicity and took her hand. “Lucifer Morningstar at your service or for your pleasure, whichever you prefer.” He leaned down and kissed her hand and Oliver looked on in surprise as Felicity blushed.

“Felicity Smoak.” She smiled warmly and Oliver had to resist the urge to step between them and remove her hand from his.

“What are you doing here Lucifer?” Oliver spoke with a slightly annoyed tone. Lucifer glanced his way, but his eyes went back to Felicity.

“No green leather this evening? Oh, too bad. I personally like men in leather, or women. And if you want to throw in a whip, well who am I to complain?” His eyes twinkled as he threw a sexy grin to Felicity.

Felicity leaned toward Oliver and whispered loudly, “Do we know him?”

Oliver sighed, “He is the contact Constantine sent us to find.”

Felicity looked back at Lucifer as realization hit her. “You’re the devil? I mean Lucifer…I mean……you don’t look anything like him…. the devil. Where are your horns? Not that you must have horns. Horns are not everything…. your just…. your handsome.”

Lucifer realized quickly that not only was she beautiful, but also charming. His evening was turning even more interesting.

“I keep my horns for special acquaintances, and I have a feeling that you, Ms. Smoak, are very special.” Felicity blushed even redder and Oliver growled.

“Please, why don’t you two join me?” Lucifer swept his arm toward his table and snapped his fingers. The ladies that were there immediately left and he held out his arm to Felicity. “Shall we?”

She looked at Oliver and then placed her hand on Lucifer’s arm as he guided them to his table. It was the best table in the restaurant, and as Oliver followed begrudgingly, he decided to see where the evening took them. Maybe they would get more information on the Soul Man’s accomplice.

Lucifer held out the chair for Felicity and knelt in front of her and captured her gaze. “So, I am dying to know. What is it that you truly desire?”

Felicity felt her whole-body lock into place and immediately she spoke before she could stop herself. “A salmon ladder in the bedroom.”

Oliver’s gaze flew to her in shock and she sat back stunned. _Did she just say that?_

Lucifer sat back with a satisfied but curious smile. “A salmon ladder in the bedroom. Now that sounds intriguing.”

“Lucifer!” Oliver growled from his seat and Lucifer sat down and glanced between them.

“Well it seems you two are more interesting than I first imagined. Is that some kinky sex device?”

Oliver felt like he was losing control of the situation and what made it worse was Felicity started to babble.

“What? No. No. I mean I guess you could have sex……no.” Felicity felt the words tumbling from her mouth and Lucifer watched her with utter fascination. “It’s an exercise contraption that Oliver uses. It’s quite distracting for me when he does it shirtless……of course he did do it in a suit one time…. not his leather suit…I think his leather suit would be too tight….”

Lucifer’s eyebrow was raising as Oliver’s face grew redder.

“Felicity!”

She jumped, “Sorry, sometimes I can’t stop myself.”

“Well maybe the three of us can check out this salmon ladder, later.” Lucifer motioned for the waiter and soon they were ordering drinks.

Oliver sat forward and leveled his gaze on Lucifer. He needed to see if he knew more.

“Any more information on the Soul Man’s accomplice?”

Lucifer looked at Oliver, ahhhh he was changing the subject. Oliver clearly did not like him flirting with the blonde. This was going to be fun. “Not yet. I have a few leads that the detective and I were able to gather today.”

“The Detective?” Felicity looked between them confused and leaned closer to Oliver. “Since when do you work with the police?”

“Since me.” Lucifer sat back with a satisfied grin.

“How can you be a detective? You’re the devil?”

“Well I am not a detective per say. I work with the LAPD on a consulting basis. Particularly with one Detective Chloe Decker.”

“Do you think your lead will pan out?” Oliver sat back as his drink was placed in front of him. He had ordered a scotch, neat and he took a sip. He needed it.

“It all depends on you.” Lucifer gave him an intense look. “I was going to call you tomorrow, but I am glad we ran into each other today. The lead is in Star City.”

Oliver frowned and glanced at Felicity confused before he looked back at Lucifer. “Star City? But that doesn’t make any sense. We turned the city upside down when the murders were happening in our city. That is what led us here, to you.”

“Yes, however, you were only looking in the seedy parts of the City.” He grinned as he leaned over to Felicity. “My playground of course.”

Oliver was growing annoyed. Lucifer was still flirting with Felicity and it was starting to grate on him. But then things changed because Lucifer focused on Oliver.

“You should have looked higher up.”

Oliver looked confused.

“You know that tight fitting green leather ensemble that you love to wear? It is very flattering by the way.” Oliver rolled his eyes and Felicity lifted an eyebrow at the compliment. “I need you to use that and go with me to see the Mayor.”

Felicity and Oliver looked at him in shock. “The Mayor of Star City?”

Lucifer sat back, his eyes dancing. “The one and only.”

“He’s not……” Felicity started to ask a question, but Lucifer knew where her question was headed.

“He is not the Soul Man’s accomplice, no, but he can tell us who is.” Lucifer took a sip of drink looking as if he had just solved the whole case.

“I work alone.” Oliver gritted the words out. There was no way in hell that he was going to work with Lucifer in the field. _Now wasn’t that an ironic use of words?_

“Oh, come on now, it will be fun. You need me on this one Mr. Queen. I am the only one that can get the information out of him. I would normally just handle it myself, but I made a deal with you to keep you in the loop. And I never break my word.”

Felicity turned to Oliver. She knew how hard this was on him. He hated working with unknowns. “Oliver, if he can help you get some answers than you need to let him help.”

Oliver knew she was right. He glared at Lucifer. “Ok, but we do this my way.”

Lucifer smiled, “Oh bossy. I like that.”

Felicity’s eyes flew back to Lucifer. His flirting with Oliver and her was throwing her completely off. “He can be a little bossy, I mean his growl is worse than his bite…. not that he bites…. but he is the best at what he does so you will have to excuse him. He is used to working alone.”

Lucifer’s eyes lit up, “I think working with you Mr. Queen is going to be fun.” He downed his drink and then sat forward in his char. “Now how about the three of us go back to my condo and continue this conversation.”

Oliver stood quickly and helped Felicity up from her chair. “We have to go.”

Lucifer pouted. “Oh, that is too bad. We could have had some fun. I would love to know more about this salmon ladder.”

Felicity blushed and stuttered, “We don’t…. I mean we are not into threesomes. Not that threesomes are a bad thing, they are perfectly acceptable for consenting adults. And we are adults but it’s just not our thing.”

Oliver took her hand and started tugging her toward the door. Lucifer smiled. “Then I am looking forward to tomorrow.”

Felicity turned as they headed out the door and looked at Oliver as his pace was quick. She was shorter than him, so his long stride was making her almost have to run.

“Hey, slow down.” She moved quickly in front of him and placed a hand on his chest to stop him. “Are you ok?”

“Of course, why?” Oliver looked down at her and he could see concern in her beautiful blue eyes. He loved her eyes.

“You seem a little edgier than usual and that is saying some thing for you.” She crossed her arms and he sighed.

“We can talk more back at the hotel. Ok?” He waited for her to agree and then led her back toward their hotel. There was a lot on his mind right now. However, Lucifer’s flirting with her was causing him to feel surlier than usual. He was happy to get her as far away from the devil as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity walked into the hotel room and immediately turned to Oliver. Why was he so on edge? Ok, so he was working with the Devil. But Oliver never shied away from evil, no matter what the form.

“Ok, so are you going to tell me what is going on with you? You couldn’t get out of that restaurant fast enough. Does Lucifer make you nervous? I mean he is quite handsome. Well not like you handsome. Your all hard and growly and he is more sophisticated and charming.” Oliver gave her a look of surprise. Did she just say that? “I mean you are charming too but…”

Oliver walked over and sat down on the couch that was in the sitting area of the room. He leaned his arms on his knees trying to find a way to explain how he was feeling to Felicity. It was not easy.

“I just don’t like you being around him.” Ok, that was not the best answer.

Felicity frowned. “Oliver, you’re not making any sense. I have been around evil before. Meta-Humans, killers. I mean I know he is the devil. The literal devil. But he is working with us.”

Oliver let out a breath. This was not coming out right. “Please Felicity. Just stay away from him.”

Felicity was even more confused for a moment but then realization hit her. “Are you jealous?”

Oliver’s head flew up and he looked at her with surprise. “Jealous? No, I am not jealous I just…”

“Oliver Jonas Queen, you look me in the eyes and tell me this is not jealousy.” Felicity placed her hands on her hips and stood in front of him.

Oliver looked down at the floor, and then he finally looked up at her and she saw it in his eyes. “I just don’t like you being around him ok?” He said the words softly and Felicity sighed. She sat down next to him and placed her hands over his.

“Oliver, you have nothing to be jealous about. I am with you. I love you. I always have. Since the day you walked into my office with that stupid bullet ridden laptop.”

Oliver met her eyes and she could see the uncertainty there. He still struggled with feeling that he deserved her love. That struggled had been amplified when he saw Lucifer flirting with her. Just the thought that he could lose her again made him crazy.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly and felt the tension leave his body.

He pulled back with a twinkle in his eye, “A salmon ladder in the bedroom?”

Felicity actually blushed, “Well you are constantly using it in the lair, and it is distracting. You being all shirtless and sweaty with your muscles all bulging. Dig still teases me about giving him the wrong address to the coffee shop because of you distracting me. And don’t even get me started about when you and Dig train together……”

Oliver quickly kissed her to stop her rambling. She was so cute and wonderful, and he totally did not deserve her. But she was his and he was hers and nothing or no-one, not even the Devil was going to change that.

***

“Why hello there tall, dark and green.” Lucifer gave Oliver his winning smile as Oliver approached. “You know the leather is an interesting choice of material. Do you have some latent domination issues or…” Oliver glared at him, so he finally quit talking.

Today they were going to see Mayor Davis. Felicity and Oliver had driven back to Star City the morning after their encounter with Lucifer. Oliver had breathed a mental sigh of relief to leave that city behind them. But today Lucifer had arrived to confront the Mayor. Oliver was mentally preparing himself for the confrontation.

Oliver shifted a little uncomfortably on his feet. It wasn’t Lucifer’s flirting that had him feeling tense. He had experienced both men and women hitting on him his whole life. He was uncomfortable with the fact that Lucifer was a wild card. Oliver was used to going in and getting information his way. He used brute force when he had to, and it always worked. However, Lucifer was involved, and Oliver was not one that was comfortable with unknowns in the field.

Oliver ignored Lucifer. “Overwatch do you copy?”

“Based on my visual you have 4 security guards still in the building. Stay clear of the second floor, there is a team of workers still in their offices. You should have a straight shot to the Mayor’s office on the 3rd floor.” Felicity typed away at her laptop from the lair. It was good to be back in Star City.

“Are you talking to Felicity?” Lucifer looked him over trying to figure out where the comm was hidden.

“Yes.” Oliver bit out the word.

Lucifer leaned back and smirked at the look on Oliver’s face when he mentioned her and then it hit him. “She is what you desire most.”

Oliver’s head flew around to look at him. “What are you talking about?”

“I asked you when we first met what you desired most, but you did not answer. It was very curious, by the way. No one has ever been able to resist that question before. How did you do that?”

Oliver just turned away. “I didn’t do anything.”

“Oh well I am getting off the subject. You desire Felicity the most and it bothers you when I flirt with her doesn’t it?” Lucifer smiled a knowing smile. He knew deep in his bones that he was right.

Oliver was not going to discuss Felicity with him. “Let’s just focus on the mission.”

“So, playing the “me” advocate here…you wouldn’t mind if I asked her out?”

Oliver’s face turned to stone and he walked right up and got into Lucifer’s face. “You leave Felicity alone.”

Lucifer laughed and threw up his hands. “My, my. Down boy. Now I know what gets your motor running. Or should I say your voice growling? That is very sexy by the way.”

Oliver turned away ignoring his words. “Let’s go.”

They walked toward the office building and entered through a side door that they knew was not going to be manned by security.

“Oliver, you have a guard coming down the hall to your left.” He heard Felicity’s warning in his ear and quickly ducked into a stairwell. Lucifer stood in the hallway grinning like a chestshire cat, so Oliver reached out and grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the stairwell.

“Oh, are we taking the stairs?” They quickly ascended the stairs and Felicity guided them until they reached the third floor.

“The hallway is clear.” Oliver listened to Felicity before he took out a small device and opened the lock on the stairwell door. He glanced up and down the all and then quickly made his way towards the Mayor’s Office.

“He’s all yours.” Felicity let them know that the Mayor was by himself.

Oliver busted into the office and the Mayor looked up from his chair in fright. Lucifer walked through the broken door and then looked at Oliver, impressed. “Now that was a grand entrance.”

Oliver walked up to the Mayor and pulled out an arrow and pointed right at the Mayor’s head. “Who’s working with the Soul Man?” The words vibrated from Oliver.

The man looked between Oliver and Lucifer in terror. “I…. I don’t know.”

Oliver took a step closer. “Your do know. Now tell us his name. Where can we find him?”

The man was shaking, “I……I promise…. I don’t know.”

Lucifer stepped forward and placed his hand on Oliver’s arrow to make him lower it. “I think this needs a more devilish touch.” He walked up and leaned over the desk grabbing the Mayor’s gaze.

“Tell me Mr. Mayor. What is it that you truly desire?”

The Mayor started stammering. He could not look away from Lucifer and Oliver watched in slight fascination as he started to spill everything. “I want people to respect me. I want them to know that…. that if they mess with me, they will pay.”

Lucifer leaned back. “Oh, so you want them pay. How so?”

The man realized what he had said, but he could not stop himself. “Of course, they should pay. They are trying to push me out of office.”

Felicity heard what the Mayor said, and she knew in that moment what the motive was for the killings. “Oliver, I know the connections to the killings. Their votes all somehow tie back to Mayor Davis.”

Oliver looked at the Mayor. “You are the person working with the Soul Man.”

The Mayor flushed red and started stammering again, “What? What…. what are you talking about?”

Lucifer gave Oliver a quick, appreciative look. “Brawn and brains, I see.”

Oliver ignored him. “You have been working with the Soul Man to eliminate the votes that could get you thrown out of the office.”

Mayor Davis stammered some more. How the hell did this guy know that?

“I think you two need to leave.” He tried to be boisterous and stand his ground, but when Oliver stepped forward and pointed an arrow at his head again, he sat down in his chair and whimpered. “Please don’t kill me.”

Lucifer looked back at the Mayor. “Oh, how evil. And that from me is saying a lot.”

Felicity quickly called the police and notified Oliver of their arrival time. It was plenty of time to get a confession and then make their exit before the police arrived.

Thirty minutes later, the Mayor was being loaded into as squad car in handcuffs and Oliver had his confession on tape. He handed it over to Detective Lance, who thanked him for figuring things out.

However, they were not done. They still had to catch the Soul Man. And Oliver had a feeling that finding him was not going to be easy.

Lucifer and Oliver arrived back at the lair and Felicity stood up from her desk with a smile. “Good job. You two should couple up more often. I don’t mean as in a “couple” couple but work together.”

Oliver didn’t say a word as he headed to the back to change clothes. Lucifer sidled up to Felicity and gave her a winning smile.

“I still say the threesome party would be a lot more fun. I have yet to show you my devilish side.”

“Thank you for your help Lucifer. Oliver is not one that asks for help easily. Other than Dig and the team he likes to work alone and if he does work with someone else, he likes to be the boss. Not that he is bossy, well he is bossy but not in “that” way.”

Felicity grimaced at her rambling and then walked back to her monitors. Lucifer’s nearness was making her slightly uncomfortable. Not in a creepy way but as any woman would be in the presence of a charming, handsome man. She much preferred Oliver’s grittier, carved from stone sexuality. But she could not deny that Lucifer was handsome.

“Why don’t we go out for some drinks and you can thank me personally.” Lucifer smiled and Felicity could not help but smile back. He was charming.

“I’m…. I’m flattered. But I don’t think Oliver would like….”

She heard Oliver growl from behind her, “Would like what?”

Lucifer smiled. “I asked Felicity out for drinks.”

Oliver moved swiftly for a man his size and got in between Lucifer and Felicity. “I told you to stay away from Felicity.”

“Yes, you did. But I have never been one to turn down the desires of a beautiful woman.” He was in no way intimidated by Oliver and Oliver was not sure what to do with that.

Felicity’s eyes grew wide. “You did what?”

Oliver winced on the inside. He knew that voice all too well. Felicity was not happy. He turned slowly towards her. He knew she was mad, but he was not sorry for what he said. “I told Lucifer to stay away from you.”

Felicity placed her hands on her hips and Lucifer looked between them with interest. “You’re not my keeper Oliver. We may be dating but you know very well I don’t take very kindly to you making decisions for me.”

“He’s dangerous.” Oliver knew that was not a valid point. They dealt with dangerous situations all the time and Constantine would not have set him up with Lucifer if he was any kind of threat to Oliver or his team.

“Oh please. That bird is not going to hunt.”

“I know Felicity, but….”

He did not get time to finish. Felicity walked up to Lucifer and smiled. “I would love to go for drinks. Let me get my purse.” She glared at Oliver as she walked past him.

Oliver grimaced. Ok, that did not go very well and now she was going to drinks with Lucifer. He turned back to see Lucifer grinning like the proverbial cat that ate the canary. Oliver glared down at him.

“Tell her you changed your mind.”

“Well you heard the young lady. She wants to go for drinks.”

“Call it off.”

“I can’t do that. However, you are quite sexy when you are all growly. Why don’t you join us?”

Oliver knew he was not going to get anywhere so he stalked after Felicity. He caught up with her coming out of the changing area.

She tried to walk past him without a word, but he caught her hand. “Are you really going out with him?”

Felicity sighed. “Yes, Oliver I am, and do you know why?” Oliver just looked into her eyes. “I am going because when will I ever have another opportunity to ask the devil, the real devil questions? I have so many.”

“But…”

“Oliver, we are dating. I love you. Nothing is going to change that. However, you need to take a step back and realize that I can handle things on my own. I don’t always have to have you rescue me.” She placed a hand on his cheek and leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips. “I will see you at home.”

She walked up to Lucifer with a smile on your face.

“Where shall we go my lady?” Lucifer held out his arm to her to take.

“You lead the way.” She smiled back and Lucifer threw a look to Oliver as they walked out the door.

Oliver stood there and fumed. Felicity was going out for drinks with the man Oliver wanted to keep her away from. He grabbed his keys and raced to his Ducati. He waited until they pulled away from the curb.

He was going to follow them.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer walked confidently into the exclusive LA restaurant, his hand resting on the small of Felicity’s back. He had picked her up a short time ago, and she looked beautiful. He knew she was not interested in him in a sexual way, but he was never one to give up on a challenge and this beautiful blonde was a challenge. The fact that she was not affected by his charm both baffled and intrigued him. He also had a feeling that the archer would be showing up at some point this evening. A small smile lurked around his lips as he led her to their table. _This evening should be fun_.

He held out her chair and then motioned for the waiter to bring his usual. He frequented this restaurant many times over the past few years and every single waiter knew him and what he liked. It was a perk of being the devil. You were unforgettable.

He sat across from Felicity and crossed his legs sitting comfortably back in his chair. The small blonde was looking around the restaurant with interest and it gave him an opportunity observe her. He could see how the leather clad Mr. Queen was in love with her. She was charming and had an innocent quality about her that reminded him of Chloe. Ok, he needed to stop that thought. The last thing he needed was to start thinking about the Detective.

“Mr. Morningstar….”

“Please darling, call me Lucifer.” He smiled charmingly and Felicity blushed lightly.

“Lucifer. It seems weird to call you that. I mean that is the devil’s name. The real devil. Like in the bible devil. Which I know you say you are him, but you don’t look like a devil. You look more like someone who should be gracing the cover of GQ. Not that the devil couldn’t be on the cover of a magazine. I am sure he could do whatever he wants.” She finally clenched her bottom lip in her teeth. She really needed to quit babbling.

“Humans have had a misconceived impression of me for centuries. The fact that they think I am this red monster with horns and a forked tail is the manifestation of misplaced fears.”

“Where did that myth originate?”

“It was drummed up by religious zealot’s who worshipped my father.”

“It had to be based on some type of reality?”

She was so curious this one, and very smart. However, he wanted to get to know her first before he just started spilling all his secrets.

“Tell me Felicity, why did you say yes to my dinner invitation?” He knew she was in love with the vigilante. Their feelings for one another were evident to anyone with eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that you are in love with Oliver. I don’t blame you he is quite delicious.”

Felicity played with her napkin feeling a little nervous. Lucifer was unnerving. “We are together. But that does not mean I cannot go out with someone for drinks as a friend.”

“A friend. I see. Is this how the friends with benefits starts?”

Felicity tried not to react to his question. She had a feeling he was trying to elicit a response from her. Thank god the waiter approached with a bottle of wine before she could respond.

Lucifer nodded to the waiter as he handed him a glass of wine and then set one in front of Felicity.

“Anyway, I have so many questions for you. I don’t even know where to begin.” She was going to change the subject. She gave him a small smile and then almost knocked over her glass when he placed his hand over hers.

“Ask me anything your heart desires.”

_God that smile!_ It was disturbingly charming. Felicity politely pulled her hand from his and then cleared her throat. What should she ask him first?

“Is God real?” Ok, so she just blurted that one out.

“Of course, Father is real. However, I will say that mortals don’t know him like I do. The arrogant bastard loves to play games.”

Felicity’s eyes flew open wide. _Wow, he was talking about God like that._ Well he _WAS_ the devil.

“What do you mean play games?” Ok, he had her full attention.

“Father has a sense of humor, and when he can play with people’s lives, he takes full advantage. I mean take the Detective. He allowed her to marry that douche Dan. If that isn’t playing games, I don’t know what is.”

“Douche Dan?”

“The Detective’s ex-husband. He also works with her at the precinct and is the father of her little monkey.”

Felicity was even more confused. “Little monkey?”

Lucifer waved the name off, “That is what she calls her daughter”

Oh ok. That makes more sense. Or did it? Felicity had so many things flowing through her mind right now.

“You seem to have strong feelings for the Detective.” Felicity looked at him knowingly as she took a sip of her wine. It was exquisite and she looked at her glass in surprise.

“Full bodied and sweet with just a hint of devilish heat.” He said with a smile.

“The Detective?”

Lucifer grinned, “No the wine darling.”

“Oh, I love red wine. In fact, when Oliver and I first met he promised me a bottle…” Ok Felicity. Stop talking about Oliver. You are with the devil. The real god’s honest devil.

“Yes, it is very good.”

“I mean how could Father have placed the Detective in my path and tacked Dan along with her if he was not playing games? It is his way of getting back at me for leaving hell.” Lucifer downed his wine as he got lost in his feelings for his father.

“You just left? Can you do that? And how did you end up in Los Angeles working for the LAPD?”

“Father never placed a provision on me that I had to stay on that hellish throne. So, I left. I wanted a fresh start and Los Angeles seemed to be the perfect place for debauchery and selfish pleasure.” He smiled and poured himself more wine. He reached over and topped off Felicity’s glass.

She wanted to protest but the wine was so good. She could drink one more glass.

“I ran into the detective when she was investigating a murder at my nightclub Lux.” He smiled and raised his glass as if he was making a toast. “The rest as they say is history.”

“Does she know about you? I mean who you are?”

Lucifer leaned back in seat. That was a loaded question. He was constantly telling her that he was the devil, but did she believe him? How well did the Detective really know him? He thought about that seriously for a moment.

“I think deep down she knows.”

“You have feelings for Detective Decker. The way you talk about her is quite enlightening.” Felicity could see the answer written all over his face. The devil was in love with a mortal.

“Can a devil love a mortal? I mean you can live forever; she will eventually die….” She could see by the look in his eyes that it was a painful subject for him, so she stopped. Sometimes she could be way too candid. She felt it was a curse.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You are quite charming.” Lucifer shook off the feelings that Felicity had made him face and leaned forward taking her hand again.

Felicity didn’t want to be rude, so she didn’t pull her hand away this time. However, she would wish a few minutes later that she had done just that.

***

Oliver pulled up outside the restaurant as Lucifer and Felicity walked inside. It was an exclusive restaurant and probably had a dress code. He didn’t even give it a thought as he handed the valet his helmet to his bike and then walked toward the door. The Maître d was standing inside and immediately stepped in front of him as he tried to walk inside.

“Excuse me Sir. We have a strict dress code. Suit and tie.” The Maître d folded his hands in front of him calmly.

“I am not here to eat. I am here just to talk to someone briefly.”

The Maître d cleared his throat as Oliver’s growly words and steely gaze fixed onto him.

“I understand Sir, but again, if you want to enter the restaurant you must have on a suit and tie.”

Oliver glanced down at his Henley and jeans and then turned and walked back outside. Ok, if he couldn’t get in the front door he would get in another way. As he passed the window on his way to the back of the building, he saw Lucifer and Felicity holding hands and anger rolled through him like a white-hot knife.

He hurried to the back door and using the skills he had learned in Hong Kong, he picked the lock to the back door and slipped inside. He made his way quietly down the hallway and passed the kitchen. He stopped at the end of the hallway and glanced around the wall realizing he had a clear view of their table. They were no longer holding hands, but he could see by the distressed look on Felicity’s face that they were having a serious discussion and then it happened again. Lucifer leaned forward and placed his hand on Felicity’s. Oliver’s eyebrow rose as Felicity did not pull her hand away.

Jealousy!

That was the feeling he had as he watched them. Pure, unadulterated, searing hot jealousy. It was worse than when she had dated Palmer because this time they were living together. However, Felicity would not handle his jealousy very well. He needed to play this smart.

He walked calmly toward their table, and when Felicity looked up in surprise, she quickly pulled her hand away from Lucifer’s.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Why had she not pulled her hand away. She had known that Oliver would not stay away. _Crap_.

Lucifer followed where she was looking, and a huge smile crossed his face. “Why Mr. Queen. What a wonderful surprise. Couldn’t stay away I see?”

Oliver looked at Felicity trying to read her face. Was she mad? Angry? Relieved?

The Maître d walked up ready to throw Oliver out. He had told the man that he was not allowed inside due to his clothing, so how had he gotten inside?

Lucifer saw the man approaching and he stood and held out his hand. “Don’t worry Arthur. This gentleman is with me. He will be joining us.”

The Maître d gave Oliver a once over and then inclined his head to Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar was a good, steady guest of theirs. He did not want to upset him. He would let this one slide.

“Please Oliver, join us.” Lucifer pulled over another chair to their two-person table and Oliver took a seat, glancing at Felicity.

Felicity was avoiding his eyes. She was frustrated he could tell by the stiffness of her body. Lucifer indicated the waiter should bring another glass and then sat down with a satisfying grin. He looked between the two and then did what he did best.

“This is quite uncomfortable, eh?”

Oliver glared at him as Felicity shuffled in her seat. “This is not uncomfortable. We are just two friends having dinner. What are you doing here Oliver?”

She finally looked at him and he had his answer. She was annoyed.

“I figured going back to the room and watching mindless television was not going to further our case, so I decided to join you.”

Felicity did not believe that trite answer for a moment and she let him know it.

“You have never watched mindless TV in your life.”

Felicity was not going to make this easy on him. He was starting to get the feeling that maybe he had over-reacted. He could not help his jealousy where Felicity was concerned but he could control it better. He trusted her implicitly, but no one could tell that by how he was acting right now.

“Well three is always better than two.” Lucifer said suggestively.

Oliver ignored his comment. “What were you two talking about?” He had noted distress on Felicity’s face earlier and he wanted to know why without having to come out and ask.

“I was telling her about the Detective and answering her questions about Father. Your Felicity is quite inquisitive.” He gave her an appreciative smile.

“My Mother use to say I was just smart enough to be dangerous.”

That caught Lucifer’s attention and he leaned closer to her with a curious look. “Do tell.”

“I don’t mean dangerous as in grrr, I am going to kill you dangerous. I think she meant dangerous as in if you have questions you don’t want asked, I usually ask them.”

“Felicity doesn’t have a mean bone in her body.” Oliver’s annoyed voice came from her side and Felicity shot him a look that told him to cool it. He could not help it.

Lucifer was about to respond with a comment about said body when his eyes flared red. He looked up to see a man walk into the restaurant that set off warning signals. He had received a lead about the Soul Man a few days before that he had not yet shared with Oliver and Felicity. Amenadiel had come across the picture of man who had been seen leaving the scene of the last murder. The Soul Man himself.

That man had just walked into the restaurant.

***

Oliver had to admit he had overreacted. He knew Felicity well. She loved him. He had no reason to be jealous of Lucifer, but he was. Stark, cold, irrationally jealous. He and Felicity had only been back together for about six months and had been living together for two of those months. He knew his jealousy was frustrating for her but when she was his light, it was out of his control.

His struggle when he had returned from Lian Yu had been a dark one. The day he had walked into her office was the first time he had seen even a resemblance of light, and it had touched him to his core.

Against his better judgement he had immediately drawn her into his world and now, hers was a light he could not live without.

She looked stunning tonight. She had changed into a beautiful, soft blue dress that brought out the color of her eyes. Her blonde locks were soft and shimmering around her shoulders and it made him think of waking up to her just this morning. Her hair had been haloed around her head, her dark lashes pools of shadow on her cheeks and he had just watched her sleep.

He knew without a doubt that he could watch her all evening, but he noticed a light from the corner of his eye, and he looked to see Lucifer’s eyes returning to normal from a glowing red. Something was wrong.

He turned and looked toward the doorway to the man that Lucifer was watching. He was of medium height with slicked back dark hair and angular features. He was wearing a suit that Oliver immediately knew cost a lot of money. He looked oily, seedy. He looked like trouble.

“Who is that?”

Lucifer finally tore his gaze away from the man when he heard Oliver speak.

“August Santiago. He is said to run the dirtiest and deadliest parts of L.A.”

Oliver looked him in the eye. “Why has he caught your attention?”

Lucifer knew he needed to fill them in on the tip he had received. He didn’t have definitive proof but something in his gut told him that this was the guy they had been searching for.

“I received a tip a few days ago on the the Soul Man from my brother.”

Oliver’s head flew back around and his eyes lighted on August. He knew exactly what Lucifer was about to say.

August was their man and tonight was his unlucky night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> This will be the last chapter of this story. I know some will be disappointed, but I never meant for this to be a lengthy story. However, everyone was enjoying it so much that I could not stop. It was fun to write and I loved combining my two favorite shows.
> 
> Thank you for your support and comments. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Oliver quietly slipped out the back of the restaurant. After recognizing August, he and Lucifer had agreed that Oliver would change to the Green Arrow to confront him. Lucifer had joked that he just wanted to see Oliver in the leather again, and Oliver had ignored him.

Quickly kissing Felicity, he made his way out back. No matter where he went, or what he was doing he always kept his suit, bow and quiver of arrows on hand. He had equipped his motorcycle with a special compartment just for situations like this and so he grabbed his things and worked his way back inside. He would change in the restaurant. It was not ideal, but it would have to do.

Lucifer turned on a charming smile before he excused himself from the table and made his way to August. Felicity would stay and work some magic on her tablet that she carried in her purse, while Lucifer would try to approach August. His job was to stall him until the Green Arrow could make an appearance.

August eyed him arrogantly as Lucifer approached and even though his own eyes hardened, Lucifer kept a smile on his face. This man was arrogantly stupid. He will be easy to handle.

“August Santiago, what a pleasure.” Lucifer turned on the charm, but August was not taking the bait.

“Do I know you?” Mr. Santiago glanced at Lucifer suspiciously. He had his bodyguards with him, so he was not worried.

Lucifer held out his hand, “Lucifer Morningstar at your service.”

Mr. Santiago hesitantly shook Lucifer’s hand. He had heard of Mr. Morningstar. He was known around town as a player with deep pockets.

“Mr. Morningstar, your reputation proceeds you.” August looked him over sizing him up and Lucifer took a cocky stance.

“Really? I guess being the devil has its perks.” He grinned.

August gave him a confused look.

“Can I buy you a drink?” Lucifer asked the question as he glanced around, looking for Oliver. He motioned toward the bar hailing the bartender. Hopefully the archer would be there soon.

August gave him an apologetic smile, “I am meeting someone for business. Maybe another time.” August went to move past Lucifer and found his path blocked. He stopped and took a step back.

Lucifer tried to hold his temper and kept his gaze. “Come on August. I have been dying to hear about the murder and mayhem that is the cities nightlife.” Lucifer looked around the men that surrounded August. He could easily take them all. He wasn’t worried.

August looked around before he pasted on a tense smile. “One drink.” He would have one drink with this fool so he could get him out of his hair and meet his client for business.

He followed Lucifer to the bar and his men were close behind. He needed to make this quick because his client would be here soon, and he was not known for his patience.

***

Felicity pulled her tablet from her purse and quickly started to type. Oliver had slipped out back while Lucifer had made his way to the front. Now she was free to sweep the restaurant to ensure there were no threats. If this was the guy, they had been chasing for months she wanted to make sure he had no way to escape.

She scanned the perimeter and viewed the street cameras to see if anyone was waiting outside. She saw several men with weapons and immediately picked up her phone. If Oliver had on his suit, he would have on his comm.

“Oliver?”

“Overwatch?”

“Listen I don’t know where you are, but I thought you might want to know that August has five men with him. Each one has a gun. There are also ten more men outside that are armed. I don’t know if they are August’s men, but that is not a good sign.”

Oliver cursed. Dammit. He needed to get inside, but the priority right now was taking care of the men outside. He made his way out back again and moved along the wall. He saw the men standing by a large black SUV. They had to be more of August’s men.

He removed an arrow from his quiver and then quickly started to take them down one at a time. A few minutes later the men were tied up and unconscious in the parking lot and barely short of breath, Oliver made his way back inside. That had been easier than he thought.

“Oliver when you come back in, use the hallway that goes behind the kitchen. Lucifer has August in the bar.”

“Copy.”

Oliver quickly made his way through the restaurant. Felicity’s intel was always spot on and soon he found himself standing in the doorway behind the bar. He noticed Lucifer sharing a drink with August and decided it was time to move.

***

Lucifer downed the shot he had ordered and then looked at August with a look of satisfaction. He sidled closer to August and before the man could look away Lucifer held his gaze.

“So, Mr. Santiago. What is it that you truly desire?”

The man stared back at him as if transfixed not saying a word for a moment.

“If you truly worship the dollar, then I’m your ticket to divinity.”

August still stared at him, not saying anything.

“I mean what is the point of murdering and mayhem if you don’t get what you desire?”

A devilish light gleamed in Lucifer’s eyes and then the man started talking. Oliver walked up behind him, bow and arrow at the ready.

“I…. I want more territory.” August looked slightly confused that he would be telling a stranger this. He seemed to snap out of his daze as he heard a voice growl behind him.

“August Santiago? You have failed this city!” He turned around to see the Green Arrow behind him with an arrow aimed right at his chest.

“Well it is about time you got here.” Lucifer said the words to Oliver and Oliver grimaced. What was Lucifer doing?

“Now, let’s see what this ungrateful piece of vermin can tell us.” Lucifer turned back to August and gave him the once over. “Are you the Soul Man? And let me just say before you answer that if you answer wrong, my leather clad, growly friend here will shoot an arrow through your heart.”

Oliver cursed under his breath. Lucifer was such a wild card. Taunting the target was not going to help things.

“Soul Man? What are you talking about?” August hoped that he could figure out a way to get out of this situation. He had noticed his meeting walking out the front door just after walking in and seeing the scene, so he would not be doing “business” tonight.

Oliver raised his arrow and aimed.

“You have been murdering relatives of rivals to gain more territory.?” Oliver growled out the words and August’s wide eyes turned to look at him.

“I have not murdered anybody. I don’t know who this Soul Man is, but I am not him. Yes, I work the seedier side of the underground, but I am not a murderer.”

Oliver was about to believe that maybe they had the wrong guy when Felicity came through his comms. “Oliver, he is lying. Amenadiel just showed up and I was able to pull up proof that he is involved. We have camera footage from one of the murders and it clearly shows his face.”

Oliver lifted his eyes back up to August and then said to Lucifer, “Call your Detective Decker. He is our man.”

August looked between the two men and then panicking, pulled out a gun. His men also pulled theirs, but Oliver shot an arrow into the wall behind him and everyone’s guns flew out of their hands as if drawn by a magnet.

Lucifer look at Oliver in approval. “Nice trick. And here I thought I was the only one with surprises.”

August looked at the wall in complete shock and then pulled a knife from his pants pocket.

“Just stay back!”

Oliver watched the man with his eyes lowered. He would relieve him of that knife. He just needed to give him a moment to get distracted. However, before Oliver could do anything Lucifer stepped forward and when August stabbed him in the chest, Lucifer looked down at the knife in disdain and then pulled it out. His wound healed immediately.

Lucifer looked down at his suit and then back at August. “You know what you just did? You just ruined a perfectly good, $2,000 suit.”

“What the fuck?” August stammered the words in disbelief.

“I told you, I am the devil.” Lucifer grinned at him. “I guess now you believe me.”

August sank to his knees praying as Lucifer’s eyes flashed red. Oliver rolled his own, done with the theatrics and then stepped between them.

“Lucifer, call Detective Decker.” He growled the words again.

Lucifer looked at Oliver surprised and then pulled out his phone and called Chloe. Well at least the evening would end with him getting to see the Detective.

***

Felicity and Oliver watched as Detective Decker handcuffed August Santiago and then had one of the officers take him to a police vehicle waiting outside. It had been a tense evening and Felicity wanted nothing more than to go back to the hotel with Oliver and watch a movie and eat some ice cream.

Detective Decker walked over after watching the man be placed into the car. She had heard of the green archer but had never met him in person. Most cities considered him a vigilante, but she was grateful for his help. They had been trying to gather something on August Santiago for years and now, thanks to the Green Arrow, there was one more bad guy off the streets.

She glanced quickly at Lucifer as she approached. He looked handsome as usual and she sighed as she heard him propositioning the couple.

Lucifer slid over to them with a smile. “Well now. Wasn’t that fun. We should team up again sometime. You with your broody kink for leather and Felicity…”

“You know, it’s really not the right time for your Luciferness. Maybe you should spend less time flirting.” He heard Chloe speak as she walked up behind him.

“But where is the fun in that darling?”

Chloe ignored his remark and turned to Oliver and Felicity.

“Thank you, guys, for catching Santiago. We have been after him for years.”

“I helped too Detective.” Lucifer shifted his clothing uncomfortably and pulled down on the sleeves of his suit coat. “It wasn’t easy trying to keep that maniac

They had not been able to get August Santiago to confess but with the security footage they had found it was proof enough.

Felicity glanced at Oliver’s stone face and she smiled. “Thank you for your help Lucifer. And thank you Amenadiel. Without you I would not have found that camera footage.”

Amenadiel gave her a smile and inclined his head in acknowledgement. He was glad that he could help.

“Are you guys leaving tonight? Do we have time for a celebratory drink? Maybe a little devilish fun?” Lucifer wiggled his eyebrows and smiled at them both. 

Felicity looked at Oliver’s face and she could not help the smile that almost curved her lips. He looked totally, utterly annoyed. He answered before she could say anything.

“We need to get home.” He held out his hand to Lucifer. “Thank you for the assist.”

Lucifer took his hand and gave it firm squeeze. “Such a firm grip….”

“Lucy!” He heard a warning from Amenadiel and stopped what he was saying, releasing Oliver’s hand.

“Well take care you two. Maybe we will see each other again soon.” Lucifer gave them both a wink and then Amenadiel led him away.

Felicity leaned against Oliver’s arm, her chin barely reaching the top. Oliver looked down at her with a soft smile.

“Let’s go home.”

They walked out toward his bike and Felicity took the helmet that Oliver handed to her. They both settled on the bike and Oliver maneuvered them to the hotel a few blocks away.

That evening they did exactly as she had hoped. Oliver ordered her some mint chip and they watched movies until she glanced over at him and he was fast asleep. She kissed him softly on the lips and then placed her ice cream in the small freezer.

It had been a long few months, but they had finally captured their mark. Their life would never be a normal one. Working with the devil and dealing with criminals and metas would never allow for normal.

But as she looked at the man sleeping soundly next to her, she smiled.

She would not have it any other way.


End file.
